


Penny For Your Thoughts

by sirghostknight



Series: Silver Lining [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Daniel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, In a way, Jealousy, Multi, Riding, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirghostknight/pseuds/sirghostknight
Summary: When you were given permission to take custody of him, you didn’t think about the benefits. And for you, that was a first.But why?Why did your personal gain not even cross your mind when they brought this deviant to you, bitter, hurt, and scared?





	1. Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This fics Mood: I'm aware of the physical limits of Daniel's specific model but in this situation where I can write and play god, a DiCk hE sHaLL bE beArinG.
> 
> Also, we can just assume, if you squint real hard, that there is like a small grain of Connor/Reader where he's maybe 80% deviant lol
> 
> tumblr @sirghostknight.tumblr.com

When you first met Daniel, he was bloodied and in disrepair. He was described as hostile, volatile, and dangerous. He was scheduled to have his memory probed in light of his unwillingness to cooperate with everyone and anyone. Taking custody of him would be...morally complicated. So why did you find yourself agreeing to it?

You offered to have him stay in a spare room in your house.  For the first few weeks, he barely spoke to you - probably even refused to. Your miniature greyhound, Pancho, took a surprisingly quick liking to him. Hell, Daniel got along better with your dog than he did with you. You’d read his case file before, and knew you couldn’t expect much else. Despite everything, you made it an effort to offer him hospitality. You allowed him to leave the house when he wanted, but protocol required that he would only be allowed to stay within specific perimeters. You would try to make small talk, sharing your interests with him in hopes of it being reciprocated. It was going to be a long road ahead, that much was certain.

* * *

It was October now; a month and a half has passed since Daniel started living with you. Most often, it seemed like he didn’t know what to do with himself. Having been manufactured with the sole purpose of being a domestic assistant, he was probably programmed for a specific routine and retention of orders. But now, without any of that, he didn’t seem to quite know what to make of himself. No children to look after and care for. No family to assist. No, now he just had you and your dog. He did occasionally busy himself with chores around the house, not particularly because he wanted to do them - perhaps because it was what he was best at and knew the most. Although he didn’t reject your company whenever you hung around him, he never seemed to accept it either.

The soft patter of a light drizzle drummed on your roof and windows. Daniel was in his room preoccupied with a book as he usually was. You were in your washroom, getting ready to turn in for the night when you heard your doorbell ring. Who could it be at such a late hour? Patting your face dry with a washcloth, you went to check the small surveillance camera near the doorway. And lo and behold, it was your precinct’s own android detective himself. You opened the door and greeted him, “Hey, Connor. Still out and about, huh? What brings you here?”

He smiled and nodded, “Good evening, Y/N. I do apologize for coming unannounced. The lieutenant and I were in the neighborhood for an investigation. I just wanted to drop by to see if you were doing alright. May I come in?” Ah, you almost forgot. Connor found out that Daniel was staying with you. You just didn’t expect him to actually visit. The last time you spoke with him, he tried to warn you about the possible dangers of helping Daniel. He seemed rather averse to the idea.

You stepped aside, albeit a bit hesitant, “Sure, though I-I don’t know if-”

“Connor?” You looked behind you. Apparently Daniel had gotten up to see who it was. Perhaps out of lingering habit.

Connor blinked and straightened himself. “Daniel. I see that you’re well.”

“Yes, considering the last time we saw each other, I had three bullets shot through me.”

“I acknowledge your distress, but please understand that I had a mission. I did what I had to do.”

“You knew they would still shoot even if I cooperated, didn’t you? I trusted you, and you _lied_ to me.”

You could hear the agitation growing in Daniel’s voice. Shit, you should’ve known this would be a bad idea. Before things could escalate, you stepped in between them. “Connor, it was nice to see you again, but I think you should head out now.” You took his arm and led him back to the door. “Anderson’s probably getting impatient out there too. I really appreciate you coming to check on me, but I have things under control.”

The detective exchanged glances between the two of you. After a moment of consideration, he adjusted his tie and looked back at you. “Take care of yourself, Y/N. If there is anything you need, you know where to find me.” With one last last subtle glare at Daniel, he descended down the front steps and made his way back to Hank’s car. Maybe that was a bit brash, but things could’ve gotten hairy. You didn’t want Daniel to shut himself off from you even further. You sighed and closed the door.

“Daniel, I’m sorry, I should’ve known that things were still a bit ill between you two.”

“Why do you act like you care?”

“What do you mean?”

You should have noticed the sudden shift in the color of his LED because you were caught off guard when he grabbed your wrist and pinned you against the wall. The striking grey of his eyes looked cold as ice. He glowered down at you and growled, “Stop _acting_ like I matter to you. You’re just going to replace me like they did - just toss me aside like I’m _nothing_.”

Your free hand was on his chest, trying to push him away but to no avail. He nearly towered over you. You were scared, but you somehow stood your ground, “I know I’m asking a lot from you, Daniel-“

“You don’t _know_ what it’s like! You don’t _know_ me at all.”

“That’s why I want to get a chance to. I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t let me.”

“I don’t need your help.”

You frowned at his defiance. “Fine then. You can leave whenever you want, but this neighborhood is not an easy one to roam in if you’re hoping to stay under the radar. If they find out you’ve gone past your boundaries without my permission,” you swallowed, “if they catch you again, they’ll destroy you for good, Daniel. I...I don’t think I want that.”

His brow furrowed, a look of cautious confusion flashing across his face. “Why are you so keen on helping me? What do you expect to gain?”

You blinked and fell silent.  What did you...expect to gain? When you were given permission to take custody of him, you didn’t think about the benefits. And for you, that was a first. But why? Why did your personal gain not even cross your mind when they brought this deviant to you, bitter, hurt, and scared? With your eyes focused anywhere but his, you whispered, “I don’t know.”

“You’re aware of what I’ve done.”

“You killed two people and threatened to do the same to a child.”

“And you still want to help me?”

You looked up at him and the answer almost pitifully clear in your eyes. “...Yes.” Daniel released your wrist. He didn’t understand - he couldn’t. Despite everything, why did you still want to help him? Were you lying? His LED flashed yellow as he watched you sigh and rub your wrist with your gaze still cast aside. A thick silence hung over the both of you. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep. If you really want to leave by tomorrow morning, it’s your decision. I won’t stop you.”

As you headed for your room, something in his chest tightened at the coldness of your tone - something he knew too well.

* * *

The next morning was no rude awakening. You rolled over onto your side and squinted at your clock. Still 30 minutes before your alarm. You exhaled. The house was unusually quiet. Daniel. You sat up from your bed, staring out the doorway. He must’ve decided to leave. You rubbed your eyes and slid your legs over to the side of your bed. Some small part of you believed that he wouldn’t leave; that there was too much at stake for him to. But if he didn’t want to stay, you couldn’t force him. You dragged yourself off your bed and trudged out of your room. As you headed for your kitchen, you passed by Daniel’s room. Just as you thought, he wasn’t there. Lingering by the doorway for a second, you figured you couldn’t really have expected anything else. You pursed your lips. You should have tried better.

Not quite awake yet, you poured water into the kettle and lit the stove. You pulled a mug from the drying rack when the sound of your door unlocking caught your attention. You looked in shock as Daniel walked in almost nonchalantly with Pancho by his feet. “D-Daniel…? I thought you-”

“I just took the dog out for a morning walk.” He said flatly and bent down to unlatch Pancho’s leash from his collar. You were almost too confused to say anything as he put away the leash and his jacket. “You’re up early.”

The kettle started whistling behind you and you blinked, “Um...yeah, I...couldn’t really sleep last night…”

Untying his shoes he set them aside and joined you by the kitchen. You could only stare as he pulled out the jar of instant coffee from the cabinet and turned off the stove. Pancho had gone to lap at the water bowl. Feeling your eyes on him, he turned and leaned on the counter with crossed arms, “You look disappointed with seeing me here.”

You raised your hands,” Oh, no, no I’m not! I-I’m just...surprised, is all, I guess. Well, surprised, but also glad.” You moved to pour some coffee crystals and hot water into your mug. You had a million questions to ask but it wasn’t quite the right time. “I have to get ready for work, but when I get back, though, uh...do you mind if we talk?” Your spoon clicked as you stirred it in the mug.

He was silent for a second. You were afraid he would decline when he started to head off, but he called over his shoulder, “Fine. Also, don’t forget your lunch in the fridge. You left without it yesterday.”

* * *

When you got back home, you didn’t expect Daniel to already be waiting for you by the living room sofa. He had a book in one hand with the other absently petting Pancho, who was curled up beside him. You noticed a cup of tea on the coffee table. He didn’t need to drink, so was it for you? Now, you wondered how much attention he really paid to you over the past month.

When he heard you enter, you waved, “Sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic was kinda crazy.” You took off your shoes, hung up your keys, and joined him by the sofa. “Thanks for the tea, by the way.” You took a sip of it. Geez, he made it made just how you liked it. You didn’t know he noticed that you drank a cup of green tea whenever you got back from work...

He hummed and closed the book, setting it down on the table. He was reading an astrology book that you never bothered to finish. “What was it you wanted to discuss?”

You rubbed the back of your neck. “Hmmm, I don’t really know where or how to start...I guess I just want to clear things up. Because it probably has been an odd month or so for you.” You rubbed your thumb along the handle of your mug. Daniel listened silently and you continued, “I know that pity is the last thing you want. But me wanting to help you through what’s happening is not out of pity. Now that I had time to think, I...believe it’s out of curiosity. For you.”

He frowned. “Then this is an awful lot to go through just for curiosity.”

You chuckled lightly. “I guess it is.” Taking another sip of your tea, you asked, “So...why did you decide to stay?”

“It took me a while to figure that out myself, but I think I know.” Pancho gave a pleased huff when Daniel rubbed between his ears, “You gave me a second chance. And many more after that. There isn’t exactly any reason why I shouldn’t at least try to return the favor.”

Beside him, your mug was covering your silly grin. If this was his way of saying sorry for the cold shoulder, it was best you would be getting for now. “Well, I’m glad you’re here and that you’re still with us.” You chuckled, “It’s kinda nice being able to come home to someone other than your weird dog.” Daniel had turned to meet your eyes, and if you weren’t mistaken, the faintest of smiles started to play at his lips. Wow. Wow, that was a first. Your gaze wandered down to something that glinted under the lamplight. “I’ve also been meaning to ask about your necklace for a while now.”

“It’s... a locket that Emma gave me on her 6th birthday. She has the other half.”

“May I?”

He looked at you and hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod. You smiled and scooted a bit closer to hold the locket gingerly, your thighs nearly brushing. The necklace was somewhat nostalgic to you. It was reminiscent of those little trinkets you’d buy at a school fair. Inside the locket was a tiny drawing of a daisy with the word “best” scrawled above it. “Emma meant a lot to you, didn’t she?”

“Yes...I can still remember how scared she was. I should have never put her through any of that. It was never her fault.“ The regret was thick in his voice. From what you were aware of, the Phillips were often away on business trips. Daniel was essentially their substitute-  a father-figure, tutor, best friend, and guardian for when Emma’s actual parents weren’t around. He saw her off to school, took her to the park, helped her with homework, indulged in her games - everything.

“I didn’t mean to cause anyone harm. But I was hurt and angry and scared. I didn’t know what I was feeling, but I knew I had to do something. And before I knew it, I did. With a gun in my hand and a bullet through Mr.Phillips’ neck.” Daniel’s voice wavered. His LED had turned yellow.

“I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask to go against my programming- to feel.” You never knew that an android could be so...affected by all of it. But if you thought about his situation- having cared for a child for probably nearly all her life only to be reminded that you were just another appliance to be replaced for something newer...You would offer to take him to see Emma again, but you were afraid that the damage was already done. After all, none of this was supposed to actually happen. When the Phillips’ bought Daniel, he wasn’t supposed to become a deviant. You let the necklace fall back against his chest when he looked at you, “And it’s wrong for me to expect you to deal with the repercussions.”

You placed your hand over his and held it as you sat up from the sofa. “Come on, we can take Pancho and walk this off a little bit. Fresh air always helps me clear my head.”

The small greyhound stirred from the commotion. Daniel  gave you a peculiar look but didn’t protest as you led him to the door with Pancho following lazily but closely. You grabbed the leash and your jackets on the way out.

 

The two of you walked in comfortable silence along the lake near your house. Pancho was trotting along ahead, occasionally stopping by the bushes to investigate the smells.

You still didn’t quite grasp the conditions of deviance in androids. It wasn’t your expertise and it seemed like each deviant had their own specific trigger. Some people didn’t see anything wrong with mishandling androids; they didn’t feel pain or anger, so there were no consequences. Replacing an old android was just akin to tossing away an outdated machine when better options became available. But you knew it could be more complicated than that. For the most part, you were just glad Daniel was finally starting to open up to you even just a little bit. At least it was a step in the right direction.

Daniel was quiet beside you, trying to come to terms with his current state. He missed the simplicity of his life with the Phillips. It was a Thursday night. If things hadn’t gone the way they did, he would probably still be with them right now, putting Emma to bed as he always did. Why did things have to become so complicated? Feelings, emotions...he didn’t understand any of it. He didn’t _want_ any of it. But yet here he was, somehow being given a second chance. As if he deserved it. You had put up with the frustration he had with himself, and still found the energy to show sympathy. He glanced over at you. You were holding your arms close to your chest, a small shiver quaking through your body. ”You’re cold.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I should’ve brought something a little thicker than this.” You’ve braved worse before anyway. You were watching your dog sniff along the sidewalk when you felt something being spread over your shoulders. It didn’t take long for you to realize that Daniel had lent his jacket to you. You looked up at him almost in shock, “O-oh...um, thank you.” He only nodded. Pancho had stopped ahead, peering back at the both of you almost expectantly. “What about you? Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yes, I think so. We should probably head back home. It’s getting late.”

 _Home_. That was the first time he called it that. A smile played at the corners of your lips and you pulled Daniel’s larger jacket closer over your shoulders. “Okay.”


	2. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t care what anyone said about whether or not what he felt was real. The weeping of his power core was real enough for him.  
> He just hoped that he was real enough for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Sir Ghost and I hatE some of the angsty things that my trash brain can somehow conjuRe up!! But otherwise, please enjoy!! Some mildly sad horny vibes! D;  
> Also, thank you all so much for your kind comments on the first chapter!!! I really hope this chapter makes it all worth while!

The following weeks were surely a turnaround in your progress with Daniel. He started to work in time with your schedule, taking care of the things you didn’t have time to tend to in the day. Before you knew it, your lives fell into something like a harmonious rhythm.

As the weeks went on, you began to find out more and more about Daniel’s growing personal interests and attitudes. One that became very clear and seen before anything else was that he could be stubborn and prideful - two things you wouldn’t think to associate with an android, deviant or not. Sometimes, he didn’t exactly like giving you the satisfaction of being able to please him when you did. Sometimes, he just liked to watch you flounder like a headless chicken. If you misplaced something, he wouldn’t be the culprit, but he would know where you left it. And he wouldn’t tell you. No, he’d like to watch you search the house like a bloodhound, sitting idly by with his chin resting on his hand, a bemused and almost pitiful grin on his lips. He might as well have had popcorn while he was at it.

So, sure. He could be kind of an asshole if he wanted to be. But you would easily take that over him shutting himself away from you. If he was going to be a pain in the ass, he was going to be _your_ pain in the ass. Of course, there were many times that were pleasant. He was an excellent listener - something that you assumed was a part of his initial programming as a caretaker. He became the one you went to when stress built up far too high in your head. He was also an amazing cook. You don’t think your diet has been this good since forever. Your life, in general, became so much...happier with him in it. And you’re hoping that your presence in his life was doing the same for him.

When Daniel wasn’t stressed, you thought he actually looked gentle, in a way. The grey eyes that were so akin to stormy clouds instead looked like a soft, icy, baby blue. Of course, you wouldn’t admit that he had lovely eyes. That would probably fuel his growing, smug attitude for months. Genuine smiles were even rarer to come by. But when they happened, they were special. When he laughed or smiled, everything about him seemed to brighten up. In those moments, he didn’t seem like the broken deviant you met so long ago.

You suppose it was all these little things that added up to take your affections for him...a little past friends. Because it’s not like you’d find yourself ogling him while he’s wasn’t looking; it’s not like sometimes you had to tell yourself that you were thinking about him a little more than you should be.

* * *

“Y’know, since you’re always reading books, I feel like glasses would suit you, don’t you think?” You said as you stopped by a display rack of reading glasses and sunglasses. You’d gone to the supermarket to pick up a few forgotten groceries, with Daniel tagging along for company.

“I guess, but why would I need glasses? My optical sensors are always-”

“Yeah, yeah I know, always 20/20. It’s just for aesthetic. Come on, try these on.” You gestured him closer and he leaned down for you to reach. You picked a pair of classic framed glasses from the rack. You carefully adjusted the glasses over his eyes and...Now, you were kind of expecting them to look ill fitting or nerdy, but they didn’t. In fact, the only thing they seemed to magnify was his attractiveness. For _goodness sake_ , he looked like a sexy teacher. You snatched them away like he’d just morphed into an alien. You were certainly not trying that again.

Daniel tilted his head, “How did they look?”

“Terrible, let’s go. The Santiagos are probably expecting us soon, anyway.” You shook your head and slipped the pair back into the rack.

The Santiagos were an old couple who owned a bookshop and library by your house. A while ago, you learned that he liked literature and was a bit disappointed with the mediocre collection you had in your bookshelf at home. Since then, the two of you started taking trips to the Santiago’s bookshop. They were lovely people who welcomed Daniel and assured him that he was free to drop by anytime if he wanted to visit while you were at work.

At first he was quite frankly a little flustered to have been shown kindness from anyone other than you. It took him awhile to grow comfortable enough to trust them to go without you. The Santiago’s told you that he would help them around the shelves, and even tell stories and read books to some of the children that would come visit. Ever since, you could tell he was a much happier man.

But sometimes the public outings weren’t so easy. You’re sure it became strange for Daniel to come across other androids who weren’t like him - to see that there weren’t many others who had gone through and did what he did. Occasionally, you would get critical looks whenever you would hold Daniel’s hand or walk too closely with him. You were judged for treating him like he was alive.

Moreover, the android protests and riots were growing more and more frequent. You made an effort to steer clear of them. You knew that they would target Daniel, and that he wouldn’t run if your safety was on the line. But it was a problem you knew to accept.

* * *

It was by the end of a work day now. Someone else had taken your usual parking spot, so you had to resort to a different free space not too far around the corner towards your house. Stepping out of the driver’s seat, you pulled your bag from the back seat and locked the door behind you. You checked your watch. It was 7PM.  You exhaled and stretched your back. You were on desk duty today, so being stuck to a chair for as long as you were did not exactly do wonders for you. You started off to your house, watching the setting sun peek from the line of trees and houses.

As you got a little closer to the corner, you could make out part of the faint conversation with familiar voices. “Y/N deserves better. If you really cared for them, you would understand.”

“You’re not in a place to dictate what and how I feel, Connor.”

A brief silence. “If I’m not mistaken, it would seem that you need them more than they need you.”

Rounding the corner, your theories were correct. Connor and Daniel were stood by the steps of your house, still seemingly unaware that you were nearby. Pancho was by Daniel’s feet, patiently waiting to get back into the house. He was probably just on his way back from taking the dog out for his late afternoon walk. You called out as you walked up to them, “Connor?”

The detective looked at you with a subtle look of concern on his face as he greeted you, “A-afternoon, Y/N.” You were confused. You looked at Daniel and he tensed before looking away. “If you can spare the time, may we speak for a moment? In private?”

You forgot that Connor mentioned something about visiting after hours. But whatever they’d been talking about must not have been good. You bit your lip lightly, “Sorry, m-maybe another time? I’ve kinda had a long day. I’ll see you around though, okay?” You excused yourself as kindly as you could and took hold of Daniel’s hand. “Come on, Daniel.” Connor, for what seemed to be the first time in a while, didn’t exactly know what to say as he saw you two off. But he wasn’t the type to persist, so he let you be.

You opened the door to your house and Pancho trotted off to his bed for a nap. Daniel was quiet. You headed for your room to drop off your bag and change into something more comfortable. When you returned to the living room, he was sat on the sofa, a book in hand and the other twirling an uncapped pen. But he didn’t seem to be reading. He seemed preoccupied with something else; his LED was cycling a faint yellow.

You sat next to him and asked softly, “So, you wanna tell me what was all that was about back there? With Connor?”

“It was nothing. Just...a small argument.” He brushed off your question. You could tell something was worrying him. You thought he was over his difficulty of telling you his troubles, but you understood if he didn’t feel comfortable sharing yet.

“It’s alright if you’re not ready to tell me. But Daniel, I want you to remember that I’m not going to leave you. I don’t know or care what Connor said. If that’s what’s in your head again, you don’t have to be scared anymore.”

He clung onto his fears like he was afraid of letting them go. You remembered what he’s been through. You remembered how much he had to cope with. You just wanted to make him feel good for once in his life. If you couldn’t tell him that with words, you were going to show him. Without much thought, your hand went up to touch his cheek to have him look you in the eyes.

Daniel’s eyes flickered down to your lips as you leaned in. When your lips met his, he froze, his LED cycling to a weak yellow. T-this was...a kiss, he knew that much. It was an act of affection, but one of this kind...humans reserved them for lovers...So then why…?

He couldn’t exactly wrap his processor around the situation, but the thought still stirred something deep in his core. Shyly and without  much of a clue of how to go about it, he tilted his head and gave into you. His book and pen were forgotten and put aside. He could feel a small smile on your lips before you moved to seat yourself right on his lap. Daniel gasped softly and you delved your tongue in.

Suddenly everything was just static. His worries - his unease- his doubts - they were all melting away and all he could feel and think about was you. He couldn’t deny it anymore. All the emotions he’d been trying to bottle up inside him were started to pour themselves out. You were his everything. He didn’t care what anyone said about whether or not what he felt was real. The weeping of his power core was real enough for him. He just hoped that he was real enough for you.

You broke the kiss, your eyes boring into his with a certain look that Daniel’s never quite seen in you before. His processor couldn’t find the right words or any for that matter as your lips went to latch onto the skin of his neck. If you’d known that Daniel sounded this lovely, you would’ve jumped his wires sooner. But you never planned on this happening. You don’t even know where you found the sudden courage. Though you wouldn’t complain. Your lips still nipping at his neck, you sat back on his lap and grinded your hips down onto his.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and craned his head to the side to give you more access. His moans were caught in his throat. His hands rested on your thighs that were spread on either side of him. Fuck, he didn’t know what you were doing with your hips, but the pressure of your weight against him was quickly spinning his processor in loops. Everything was becoming too hot too quickly- like he couldn’t breathe. He could tell something was different- he could smell it in your sweat. Why? Why was he being affected like this? What in the world were you doing to him?

You watched as you finally wrung that wanton moan from Daniel lips. He was certainly a sight. His cheeks were flushed a hue of blue, his mouth hanging slack with shallow breaths. His striking grey eyes were dark and focused only you. He was quickly coming undone at the seams, but you were doing no better. You relished the feeling of his hardening cock against your clothed sex. Biting the inside of your cheek, you were afraid you were going to cum just by friction alone. No. No, if you were going to be pushed to that, you wanted him inside you when it happened.  Placing your hands on his chest, you coaxed him to lie back down on the couch. He was hesitant and little confused but he obeyed.

“Y-Y/N?” He watched anxiously as you slid your hands up underneath his sweater. You were looking at him with odd intent. He had no idea what you had in mind at this point now, but whatever it was was making him feel nervous...and something else. Was it fear? No, it didn’t feel the same...He winced as he felt your lips against the dip of his hip. Your hands skirted around the rim of his slacks to rest above his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. He was impossibly embarrassed. Whatever you were doing to him, the effect was now painfully obvious to you.

As if sensing his distress, you said sweetly, “This is about you right now, Daniel. Just sit back and let me do the work, okay?” With one last kiss to the skin of his stomach, you lowered his zipper and pushed aside his briefs.You froze in awe. The member you saw certainly beat what you thought Cyberlife was capable and audacious enough to create. They did not skirt around details. Your tongue darted out to lick at your lips in anticipation. Above you, Daniel was flushed with mortification.

You gave a tentative kiss to the head of his cock and he gasped, pitching his hips forward. He was about to protest again but whatever he planned to say was strangled in his throat when you brought his cock deeper past your lips. “Nngh! A-aah, God, Y/N-!-”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” There was something insidious in the way that you reassured him. You didn’t know what you expected to taste, but it didn’t exactly taste like much of anything. Just wet, if that made any sense. Resting your hands around the base of his cock, you started to take in more of him.

Daniel didn’t know what to do. He had the back of his fist pressed against his mouth, trying his best to suppress the absolutely _humiliating_ noises you were coaxing out of him. He couldn’t look at you without his processor going haywire at the sight. His other hand found its way to your head, gripping your hair and not knowing whether or not to push you away or closer. You moaned around his cock and he groaned at the vibrations.

As if just to torture him further, you started to take more of his dick, nearly choking on the girth. If Daniel was a mess before, he was certainly something else by now. Shudders racked through his body as he writhed underneath you, his chest heaving. The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat and he nearly sobbed.

He didn’t notice your slight gag amongst the sensation of your hot mouth moving around him. Losing himself by the second, he held your head in place as he started to thrust involuntarily. You mewled around his cock. _Holy shit_. You don't think he was aware of it, but he was undoubtedly face fucking you right now. You squeezed your eyes shut, tears starting to collect in the corner of your eyes as you tried to regulate your labored breathing. You’d be damned if you weren’t incredibly and simultaneously turned on and terrified by this.

When his grip on the back of your head weakened, you drew your lips off his cock with a lecherous and wet pop. You had to take a moment to catch your breath. Regaining at least a grain of his senses, Daniel noticed and apologized quickly, “I-I’m sorry if I was...a bit rough…”

You shook your head slightly and grinned, moving up along his body again to give a quick peck on his lips. Breathlessly, you whispered, “It’s okay. I actually kinda enjoyed it...If you don’t mind, I’m going to try something that might feel a little better now. You trust me, don’t you?”

Daniel swallowed. Of course. He trusted you with his life. But that didn’t help his nervousness as he watched you slip out of your undergarments. Positioning your hot folds over length of his cock, it suddenly clicked in his processor what you had in mind. You watched his helpless and flustered expression as you started to sink down on his cock. He sucked in a breath and held on to the edge of the couch for support. He thought your mouth was as good as it could get, but he was terribly wrong. It frazzled his wires too much.

“N-nngh…Y/N, gahh, it’s too much! You- aah- you feel so good, I-I can’t-”  He gave a strangled cry, his frame tensing and writing underneath you. THe LED on his forehead was flashing a bright yellow.

You had to pause mid way and brace your hands on his chest to regain composure. He felt so _right_ inside you. You whimpered and finally sat him to the hilt. A breathless whine was drawn from your lips. Daniel was trembling beneath you.

“Mmn, you feel so much better than I dreamed you would. I can’t believe I can finally have you like this.” You leaned forward to press kisses along his jawline. His internal coolants kicked into overdrive as you started to grind your hips against his, your walls engulfing his cock. And without so much of a warning, you started to bounce on his lap.

The sensation of tight walls riding him shamelessly threatened to overload his sensors. He looked at you through his lusty haze and he couldn’t seem to look away as you threw your head back with a lewd cry. He was gazing at you like you were just a dream. Through the heat, he whispered, “I- aah...I love you so much, Y/N...”

You could feel your heart wrench in your chest. Without hesitation, you caught his lips in a deep and open mouthed kiss. You moaned against his lips,  “H-hahh..I love you too, Daniel...” Pressing his forehead against yours, he closed his eyes. He wanted more of you...You felt his hand go around your lower back to keep you in place as he held you close and bucked up into your heat. If you weren’t having the breath knocked out of you, you would’ve laughed. Despite the position he was in, he still wanted some control. Typical. You let him rut against you, to use you as he pleased. Your bodies were pressed as close together as they could be, your hips rolling to meet Daniel’s thrusts.

Suddenly he remembered Connor. That prick always had the audacity to come between the two of you...to _touch_ you. Daniel’s LED flickered a deep red. But Connor wasn’t the one doing this to you. Connor wasn’t the android you chose to care for. Connor wasn’t loving you like he did. Connor wasn’t the one who was buried inside your pussy, wrenching cries of pleasure from your perfect lips. No, you were calling _his_ name and his alone. And he couldn’t ask for anything else in the world.

Artificial sweat collected on his brow, his systems screaming at him about imminent overheating. But he wouldn’t let go of you for the world. The wet squelching of his cock pumping in and out of your pussy was interrupted by your cry, “Mmm...a-aah, oh fuck, yes...yes, I’m so close…!”

Before you knew it, you were brought high into your climax. Beneath you, Daniel gave a strained moan, his hands keeping locked against him as your muscles convulsed around him. Your arms gave out and you collapsed on top of his chest. You struggled to catch your breath. Your soaking cunt was still twitching around his cock.

Daniel laid there with his forearm over his eyes, his systems trying to recuperate and recover from the exertion. His LED flickered back to blue. After what felt like years, you felt his hand comb through your hair. You peered up at him and he asked worriedly, his voice gruff and spent, “Are you alright?”

You nodded weakly, “Yeah, just gotta...catch my breath. What about you? I didn’t break anything, did I?”

He gave an exhausted chuckle, “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

You huffed, “Ha ha.”


End file.
